The Heiress
by LadyLissaLight
Summary: In the year 1901, after her mother's tragic death, Blair Waldorf is set to inherit the Waldorf Astoria hotel, but a mysterious someone stands in her way.  Blair struggles to fight her enemy, but will she end up falling for him?
1. The Will

Another new story idea, again a trial, so let me know what you think

**Story: ** The Heiress

**Author: ** LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: in the year 1901, after her mother's tragic death, Lady Blair Waldorf is set to inherit the Waldorf Astoria hotel, but a mysterious someone stands in her way. Blair struggles to fight her enemy, but will she end up falling for him?

Duke Charles Bass stretched his long legs in his comfortable seat by the fire, and opened the daily newspaper. The society pages, for once, were what his eyes went to as he rifled through the pages. He found the article he was looking for, a rather scandalous column written by an unknown source, that reported in detail the events and day-to-day happenings of the crème de la crème of New York. There was one article Charles was particularly interested in.

_Lady Blair Waldorf was seen, looking sad but stylish, by her mother's graveside. _

_Lady Eleanor Waldorf's funeral was today and her daughter didn't even shed a tear._

_We all know she's set to inherit the Waldorf Astoria, maybe that's why Lady B looked almost bored as she said her final goodbyes. _

_Well. If B won't miss you, I'm sure the rest of New York will. Farewell Lady Eleanor. _

Chuck, as he was known, studied the photograph of Lady Blair Waldorf, a society darling and yet unloved by many. Lady Eleanor Waldorf, on the other hand, had been loved by all for her famous functions and dances held at the family hotel, The Waldorf-Astoria.

But then the tragic day came when Lady Eleanor's carriage collided with another, and the woman had been knocked senseless, and had perished in hospital later that day, leaving her daughter alone in the world. Lady Blair was known to have a sharp tongue, and although many admired her beauty, it was said that the hideousness of what came out of her mouth immediately decreased her attractiveness. She was stunning, he thought as he gazed upon her flawless face captured by the photographer, the black and white picture showed her pale skin and black mourning attire to advantage, but her eyes were solid and cold. She looked unshaken by her mother's death.

He re-read the article about her and smirked to himself. For if the true reason Lady Blair had not shed a tear was because she was to inherit the Waldorf-Astoria, she would soon receive such an unpleasant shock that she would surely cry.

He had had his eye on the Waldorf-Astoria for a very long time, and Lady Eleanor's death was just a little too convenient for him to just let it pass over to her daughter, who clearly knew nothing about the running of a hotel.

In fact, it would be almost cruel to let an innocent girl who had only recently had her debut run a hotel, which was clearly a man's job. He would be happy to take away the responsibility.

An almost cruel smile flickered on his lips at the thought of what was to come.

XXXXXX

"Miss Blair! You must come to the parlour. Lady Serena has presented her card and is awaiting you."

Lady Blair's head jerked up from where it had been resting upon her arms. After the funeral, she had retired to the brownstone she lived in, without even a murmur of thanks to any of the other mourners who wished her their most grave condolences. Now she was locked in her chambers, and had been dozing until her Polish nanny's voice had awoken her.

Lady Serena was Blair's best and only friend in the world. The two were inseparable, always giggling together at parties, and shopping together. Blair had other friends, but most wished her no good will and only desired her company for the connections and fame it brought. Serena had enough of her own connections and fame and was followed by her own false friends, so she was empathetic to Blair.

Blair rose and hurried down the stairs to where Serena awaited her in the parlour. Her friend looked lovely as usual. Blair was often jealous of her friend's beauty, as well as of her kindness and friendliness. Serena was dressed all in black, as was befitting on the day of a funeral, and the dark colour showed her silken blonde hair to great advantage. Blair herself was currently garbed in only her nightclothes, and a robe, both of which were black.

At the sight of the brunette, Lady Serena rushed forwards and clasped her friends hands in her own, saying sorrowfully, "dear Blair, I rushed over here as fast as I could, but mother would not permit me until now, saying it was rude to intrude on your mourning."

Blair nodded, Serena's mother did not often follow the rules of society, but this was one rule she did observe. Serena continued, "How are you? Do you need anything at all?"

Blair shook her head. She still felt in a daze. She could not believe her mother was dead. It could not be so. Her mother was always so stern and proud, who never smiled, and was always condemning her daughter, who always treated Blair as if she was not good enough to hold the name Waldorf, was gone.

Suddenly, she realised she would be all alone in the world, with no one to guide her, and no one to take care of her. Where would she live? She surely could not afford to keep the brownstone, or any of the servants.

A wrenching sob broke through the coldness she had fought to keep since the funeral, and Blair felt her face wet with tears. Serena's long arms came around her and held her tightly as she cried and cried.

Blair did not know how long she cried for, she was only aware of making lots of noise while Serena rocked her back and forth on the sofa, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words.

When she grew silent and returned to herself, Blair sat up. She was sure she was a sight, with her face blotchy and her eyes red, but her friends smile was as solid as ever.

"Oh Serena," she cried, "What am I to do? Where shall I go?"

The blonde replied, "If needs must, mama says that we can take you in, and her husband agrees, although I suspect he shall not be her husband much longer."

The two girls laughed a little at this, for it was a longstanding joke between the two about Lilly Van Der Woodsen's many husbands.

"Thank you S." Blair straightened her back and tossed back her hair. She would be strong, she was a Waldorf. Waldorfs did not cry and rely on their friends. They were cold and proud and did not seek charity. "But no, S. I would not intrude on your household. I have the Waldorf-Astoria. Or at least I will, tomorrow when the will is read. If needs must, I shall live there, but until then I will stay here with Dorota, and run the hotel. My mother managed it, and so shall I." Her voice was firm and Serena was grateful that Blair seemed to be back to normal. This was the girl she knew, who was solid and was not easily swayed by problems.

"Would you like me to come with you to the reading of the will?" She asked her friend, and Blair nodded. "That would be lovely, Serena," she said softly.

Later that night, when Serena had gone and all the servants, including Dorota, had retired for the night, Blair lay in bed, unable to sleep.

She had convinced Serena that she had no qualms about the life she was about to begin, but she could not help but feel heartbroken.

Ever since she was a little girl, Blair Waldorf had dreamed of marrying a duke, or marquees, and having a huge wedding. They would have children, and Blair would spend the rest of her days planning parties, looking after children, and caring for her husband. Now that she had inherited the Waldorf-Astoria, she had little hope of achieving her dreams.

Gentleman of the society she lived in did not look romantically upon women who owned property, or ran establishments; her mother had only found her father as Harold proposed to her before Eleanor inherited the hotel. Gentleman of the day certainly did not court these types of women, or wed them. She would be alone forever if she took up this way of life.

A stray tear slipped down lair's cheek as she thought of the life she would never have, but she quickly wiped it away and turned to sleep.

XXXXXX

Blair and Serena, both dressed in black once again, waited anxiously in the parlour for the lawyer to appear. Finally, Dorota called, "A Mister Blythe has left his card Miss Blair. Shall I show him in?"

Blair called her affirmative, and soon enough a tall, old man dressed in a pinstriped suited walked into the corridor, wearing a sorrowful expression.

"Lady Blair," he bowed deeply, "Lady Serena," he bowed again, "Let me first please offer you my sincere condolences for your loss. I feel it deeply also. Lady Eleanor and I were very close."

Blair looked at him archly, doubting that Eleanor had been 'very close' with anyone.

She offered him a seat, and he sat opposite her and Serena, in an armchair.

"Let us begin," he began in a slow voice and went through all the small pieces and trivial items that Blair had inherited teapots, dressers, a carriage, and other things. He continued on to the small amount of debt that Eleanor had accumulated before her death that Blair would have to work hard to pay off.

Blair wished for him to hurry up and get to the only part of her inheritance that really mattered, that her entire future depended on.

Finally he cleared his throat and said in a quavery voice, "and the final piece of Lady Eleanor's will, the, uhum, Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, had been left to a Lady Blair Waldorf, but has been purchased, for a sum covering all Lady Waldorf's debts, by a Mister Bass."

**A/N**

**So this is my very first try at a historical fanfic, and if you all hate it, I completely understand. It took me ages to even write this, and I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with it or not.**

**Oh well. It's done now. Please review! Constructive criticism is needed, but no flames please.**

**XOXO **

**Lissa**


	2. Meeting with Mr Bass

Another new story idea, again a trial, so let me know what you think

**Story: ** The Heiress

**Author: ** LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: In the year 1901, after her mother's tragic death, Lady Blair Waldorf is set to inherit the Waldorf Astoria hotel, but a mysterious someone stands in her way. Blair struggles to fight her enemy, but will she end up falling for him?

**A/N Wow the reviews for this were so nice! Thankyou everyone!**

"Excuse me?" said Blair, in disbelief. Serena looked at her in shock, but Blair was sure she had misheard.

"The bank was most anxious to get your mother debts paid off as quickly as possible, so when the young Mr Bass offered the buy the hotel, for such a good price, the bank accepted immediately. I'm so sorry Miss Waldorf. I understand you may have wanted to sell the hotel yourself."

Blair felt her world drop away. Her only income was gone. Her livelihood, the way she would make her way in the world, was gone. She had nothing. She would not be able to keep living where she did for much longer, she could not keep Dorota, and she would be on the street.

The Waldorf name would be sullied, and she would be looked down upon by those who had once wished to be her friend. It was a thought Blair could not stand.

Struggling to maintain her composure, she thanked the lawyer, and as he left, she said emotionlessly to Serena, "you may leave too, Serena. I feel a headache coming on, and I shall retire for the moment. Good day."

Serena's face was stricken, and she reached out to offer solace and warmth to her friend, but Blair leaned away, and turned her face from the blonde. So Serena sighed, and departed.

Blair however, did not retire, but instead put on her hat and also departed the brownstone.

Her coachman, Dan Humphrey, jumped to help her into the carriage. She delicately climbed the step, and told him she wished to go to the Waldorf Astoria.

As the carriage arrived at her destination, Blair descended the carriage, and hurried towards the grand and beautiful place she had always loved, and was supposed to inherit. But no longer could she find solace and comfort within the walls, for it was now enemy territory. But she did not intend it to remain that way for much longer. She would do everything in her considerable power to return its ownership to her.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked her as she approached the desk. She disliked him immediately; he was neglecting to acknowledge the prestige she should be allocated as a Waldorf.

"Yes. As I am sure you are fully aware, my name is Lady Blair Waldorf, and I am here to demand an audience with Mr Bass."

The receptionist consulted a book on the table that Blair could see had appointments written in it, and her fury sparked, "I do not need an appointment! I am the rightful owner of this hotel, and believe me when I say, if it was I running this place I would not have hired you!"

The receptionist opened his mouth to say something, when a voice called, "Arthur, it is alright, you may let Miss Waldorf in."

The voice was smooth and powerful, but to Blair's ears, much younger than what she had expected.

The man stood up, stiffly, and walked slowly down a corridor, without even checking to see if Blair was following. She was astounded at hide rudeness, and felt sure that she would fire him as soon as she acquired the hotel.

They reached a door that somehow gave Blair a deep feeling of foreboding, and she suddenly wanted to turn back. But she did not, instead, turning the handle and entering he room without knocking. This man was a monster, in her eyes, and did not deserve even the slightest common courtesy.

Charles Bass, usurper, sat in his chair, facing away from Blair, so she could not see his figure. His voice, however, drawled loudly, "Miss Waldorf. Have a seat."

She said sharply, "I prefer to stand, thank you."

A low chuckle emerged from Mr Bass, and without warning, the chair swung around and Blair came face to face with the man who had ruined her life. He was not as she had expected.

She had expected an older man.

She had expected him to be overweight, as so many businessmen were.

She had expected him to be ugly, or have features that made him easy to hate.

Instead, she drew back in shock. Mr Bass was no more than twenty, he had dark hair that was styled in the fashion of the day, and his face was astonishingly handsome. He had ivory skin, and high, sharp cheekbones that showed extremely good breeding. But it was his eyes that captivated her. They were dark, and soulless. They were full of nothing. No emotion. Only cunning, wit, and danger. He frightened her immediately. But \she noticed her heart made a funny motion when their eyes met, that she found strange.

His lips twisted into a foul smirk, and she reminded herself that this was her enemy. She hated this man. But he scared her, and she did not know how she would fight such a formidable foe.

"As I expected." He said. She stared at him, not understanding, and he clucked his tongue in irritation. "And I was told you had a sharp wit, Miss Waldorf. But I see nothing that shows this. Now, let us get down to business. You have come to beg for your hotel back." His voice was bored, indifferent, but his eyes spoke otherwise. She was on dangerous ground.

"Beg? I think you mean demand!" she said indignantly. "You have stolen what will never be yours! You will give me back my hotel, Mr Bass, or you will regret it." Her voice was stern, and proud, but to her fury, he continued to smirk at her.

"What could _you_," he put a very offensive emphasis on the word, "possibly do to me?"

She was speechless, and he looked satisfied.

"No, Miss Waldorf. I will not return your hotel. I have had my eye on this place for quite a while, and I'll not have a silly little girl interrupting my plans."

"Little?" she objected, "you speak as if you are much older than me, when I can plainly see you are not more than twenty years! And I intended to run this hotel, and I am sure I would do a much better job than you!"

"Look, Miss," he said, still sounding bored, "I will offer you a room at the hotel as compensation. Yours to have, free of cost. That is the best offer I can make you. Now please, leave my presence."

She was outraged, and it was clearly visible to him, "I will do no such thing! Living around someone so vile and soulless as you would surely destroy me! No, Mr Bass, I will not thank you for your offer, but instead I will get my hotel back. Just you wait and see!" she cried, and, fastening her hat, hastened from the room, leaving the man who frightened and yet intrigued her, behind.

XXXXXX

Chuck Bass watched Miss Waldorf flee the room, and felt unsure of his emotions. She had been nothing like he had expected. He had expected her to be nothing more than a typical society darling, weak and unforceful. Instead, she had surprised him with the vigour in which she seemed to dislike him, and the outrage that she presented him with.

And of course, she had been more beautiful than the photographer had been able to show. Her hair shone, and her face shone with beauty. He was beginning to see that the society columns had been right. She had both a sharp tongue, and a great beauty.

She had looked at him in absolute repulsion, as if he were a monster. And for the first time in a while, Chuck was bothered by this opinion. He couldn't say why he cared for Miss Waldorfs opinion, but there was something about her.

He had expected her to take the offer of staying there, and for her to even be grateful, and delighted. Instead, he seemed to have insulted her deeply, and she had rushed out. Chuck found her most confusing. Something would have to be done about Miss Waldorf.

**A/N hoping to get as many good reviews as last chapter! **

**XOXO Lissa**


	3. Baizen and Bass

**Story: **The Heiress

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: In the year 1901, after her mother's tragic death, Miss Blair Waldorf is set to inherit the Waldorf Astoria hotel, but a mysterious someone stands in her way. Blair struggles to fight her enemy, but will she end up falling for him?

**A/N They are no longer lords and ladies. They are just rich, old money families from NYC, with the exception of Carter.**

Blair was in such a hurry to depart the building and be away from the disgusting and formidable Mr Bass, that she ran headlong into a gentleman in a grey suit. Looking up, she saw he had a charming smile and sandy blonde hair. "Excuse me, Sir," she murmured, "I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's perfectly alright, Miss, er...?" He trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the name.

She drew herself up proudly, "Waldorf. _Blair_ Waldorf."

His expression changed and his eyes looked over her appreciatively. "Well, Miss Waldorf. It is an honour to finally meet you. I am Nathaniel Archibald. Chuck – I mean, Mr Bass, has had his eye on this place for ages and was so happy when it was sold to him."

Blair said coldly, "It was ungentlemanly like, and disgustingly rude, what Mr Bass did. Now, if you'll excuse me." She pushed past him and made her way back along the corridor.

Distantly, she heard him call, "Good day, Miss Waldorf," to her, but she ignored him.

Passing Arthur, the front desk man, she gave a venomous glance, and left the building.

Daniel Humphrey was waiting patiently outside, and helped her in to the carriage. It was there that she finally relaxed her cold and haughty expression, and felt the true fear that Mr Bass had inspired in her.

She considered her options.

She could become a nun. But this was rather a drastic option, and more of a last resort. Besides, Blair adored her gowns and her money; she did not wish to give it up to devote her life to god.

She could accept Mr Bass' offer, and take a room at the Waldorf Astoria. This option was truly dreadful, she thought, and would injure her pride and self respect. No. She could live near him, for he was like a poisonous weed that strangled everything in its path.

She could stay with Serena. Serena's family was already like her own, and she had indeed been closer to Lilly, Serena's mother, than she had been to her own. But this again, would wound her pride, and the whole world would know she was destitute.

No. None of these options were even to be considered. She would stay exactly where she was, but would have to put extra effort into catching a husband, before she ran up any more debts.

Blair just had to find a suitable husband.

XXXXXX

Nathaniel Archibald entered Chuck's study, where the darker man was still musing on Miss Blair Waldorf. "I just met miss Blair," he said mildly, "she was quite the forceful personality. Much unlike many of today's girls."

Chucks eyes darkened and e nodded, "yes, Miss Blair is indeed a problem to be solved. But how to find the solution?" he spoke, mostly to himself, but it was Nate who answered.

"She said you were disgusting, and something else that eludes me. She had quite a sharp tongue. That won't catch her a husband."

"Indeed it won't," said Chuck, smirking. "Miss Waldorf will be a Lady of society no longer. In fact, once the debts mount up, she will be out on her ear, at the mercy of anyone.' He chuckled.

"Surely you do not wish to go that far, Chuck?" Nate said uncertainly, and Chuck's eyes glinted.

"I will go as far as it takes, Nathaniel. Miss Blair will not get the chance to exact her petty revenge on me. She will be out of the Upper east side within a month," he tossed out carelessly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Nate, ever the helpful Gentleman.

Chuck smirked in pleasure, "I thought you would never ask. I need you, to court Blair. A challenging and surely painful task, but a necessary one. I need an inside man, as they say." He looked hard at Nate. "Can you do it, Nathaniel?"

Nate straightened his back, "I can, and will."

He proceeded to leave the room, and Chuck leaned back in his chair, feeling the slightest twinge of something he eventually recognised as guilt. It was not something he had felt often before, and he did not understand why it was now he was feeling it.

He had done this many times in his short life. Taking over companies just as the owner had died. When everything was uncertain, and nobody knew who the inheritance was going to, and the jealousy and hatred between competing sides was rampant, Chuck emerged, always victorious, and always getting exactly what he wanted.

Chuck was ruthless, and had all too often been described as a sadist. He enjoyed watching other people's misery, and their collapsing lifestyles. Especially when they begged for mercy. But the thought of reducing Miss Waldorf to this gave him just the slightest twinge of guilt. It was only slight, but for Chuck, that was too much. He proceeded to order Arthur to fetch his scotch, wanting to get drunk.

XXXXXX

Blair and Dorota were taking their morning stroll along the streets next to central park, when a horse and carriage drew up beside them. Blair glanced up, and was surprised to see the dashingly handsome friend of Chuck's, Nathaniel Archibald. "Miss Waldorf," he called, and descended from the carriage, smiling politely at her.

"Mr Archibald," she replied distantly. She wanted nothing to do with any of Chuck's friends, especially this one.

"How are this fine morning?" He asked.

"I was well until you approached me, for now I must bear the misery of conversation with you."

Nathaniel looked momentarily insulted, before trying to unsuccessfully mask his emotions. "I do not wish for us to be enemies, Miss Waldorf. It would be a pity for the feud between you and Chuck to come between what could have been a wonderful friendship." He smiled hopefully at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I doubt I would find myself in a friendship with you, Mr Archibald, even if I was not 'feuding' with Chuck."

"Well, will I at least see you tonight at my grandfathers ball?" he questioned, and she glanced up at him.

"Your grandfather?" she returned.

"William Van Der Bilt," he said, and Blair thought quickly. The Van Der Bits were a powerful family, and she knew her mother would wish her to try and at least make friends with Nathaniel, and not to reject his invitation to the ball.

"I suppose I will grace this all with my presence, Mr Archibald," Blair said loftily. "Good day." She continued on her walk, Dorota in tow, and immediately began to think about what she would wear.

Nate meanwhile, sat in his carriage, wearing a very Chuck-like smirk. And his friends always said he was a terrible liar.

XXXXXX

Daniel Humphrey held out his hand, and Blair slipped her dainty, gloved hand into his. He helped her into the carriage, before seating himself and clicking the reins on the horses.

Blair was off to the Van Der Bilt ball, and she felt that for once, her mother would have been proud of her. She had bitten her tongue and accepted Mr Archibald's invitation, even though she herself had no desire to go.

Perhaps Serena would be there, and she would not have to spend the night in boredom. But what Blair was actually worried about, was that she would see the dreadful Mr. Bass. She was more terrified of him than she had been of anything in her life. Just thinking of his soulless eyes made her break out in Goosebumps. Yet he held some sort of fascination for her, as although he terrified her, she had the strangest desire to look upon his face.

Blair was dressed in a red dress that had off the shoulder sleeves, and many puffs and ruffles in the skirt. Her dark hair was piled up on the top of her head, and she wore matching red lipstick. A diamond choker lay against her throat, the last gift her mother had given her before her death.

Blair's carriage drove up the driveway of the massive Van Der Bilt mansion, and there were many other carriages alongside hers. Ladies in glistening gowns were descending, and Gentlemen in dark tuxes with their hair swept sideways were assisting them.

Daniel helped Blair down, and she dusted imaginary specs off her dress, before heading towards enormous doors, that were being held open by two doormen in black and white.

Blair entered the ballroom, and the warm feeling that she always had gotten in her stomach at dances, and balls, filled her.

The room was lit with a dozen chandeliers, all sparkling with diamonds as clear as crystal, and there were gold and burgundy draperies all around the grand walls. The floor had been polished, and it shone in the light of the chandeliers, and the sparkles of the ladies jewellery reflected of it.

There were couples dancing, swaying to the music, spinning around. There was the tinkling laughter of the ladies, and some booming chuckles from certain gentlemen.

There were glasses of champagne, imported, of course, from Champagne.

The ladies gowns were flashes of colour, and they waved their bejewelled hands at friends, or let gentleman kiss them, and there were gentle wafts of perfume as ladies passed Blair.

Drinking it all in with pleasure, Blair failed to notice the dark form that lingered near some curtains on the far side of the ballroom, watching her, eyes glinting. The eyes took her form in, clad in her scarlet gown, and continued to watch her as she moved throughout the room.

Blair spotted Serena, and with a rush of relief, hurried to her friend's side. "Blair!" Her friend greeted. "What a lovely surprise to see you here! I thought you would have denied Mr Archibald's invitation, as he is such a close confidante of Mr Bass'," Serena whispered to her friend, and Blair smiled tightly.

"Mother would have wanted me to come, and I cannot disappoint her. If I had refused Mr Archibald's invitation, she would surely have turned in her grave," said Blair.

"Ugh! Do not speak of such things." Serena said. "Tonight is an evening for fun, and laughter. Tell me, have you seen the Lord Carter Baizen? He has recently arrived from England. Word is that he is looking for a fiancée!" Serena giggled delightedly, and Blair was hurried off to catch a glimpse of the Lord.

He certainly was fine looking, Blair thought, as she and Serena peered down at him from the floor that looked down upon the ballroom. He was tall, with excellent posture, and fine blonde hair. She could not see his facial features, but she imagined them to be strong, and English. He was dressed in a dark tuxedo, with white gloves.

"Isn't he a catch?" Serena whispered, as if he might hear them.

"Indeed," Blair agreed. "Could you possibly be hinting that you are interested, Miss Van Der Woodsen?" she put on a solemn face, and Serena blushed and nudged her, and the two laughed happily.

"Ladies, so glad you could join us tonight," said a voice, and the two looked up to see Nathaniel looking down at them.

"Mr Archibald, thank you so much for your invitation." Serena gushed, bobbing slightly.

"You are most welcome, Miss Van Der Woodsen," he replied, before turning to Blair.

"Good evening Miss Waldorf," he said, bowing.

"Mr Archibald," Blair said dryly. "An absolute pleasure to see you again."

"And you also. You will, of course, save me a dance," Said Nathaniel, raising his eyebrows. It was not a question, and Blair curled her lip.

"If I must," she replied, and he smiled amiably, and walked away to greet some more guests, after bowing to her once again.

"Blair!" Serena gasped. "You were so rude to Mr Archibald. What happened to biting your tongue?"

"Oh, Hush, Serena. You cannot expect me to be all smiles when that man is as close a friend to my enemy as you are to me." Blair scoffed. "Now, let us go and admire Lord Baizen!"

Serena agreed happily, and they descended the marble staircase, and into the main part of the ballroom.

Lord Baizen appeared to be drinking champagne, and not dancing with anyone, although there were easily a dozen girls who were clearly trying to catch his eye. Silly twits, Blair thought irritably.

Serena was soon asked to dance by a friend of theirs, Mr Aaron Rose, and as she was whisked away to the dance floor, Blair found her eyes drifting aimlessly across the dance floor, until she jumped, startled, as they met someone else's.

The 'someone else' was watching her from across the room, and she could not see their form properly, because they were in shadow, next to a huge curtain. But the feeling that erupted in her stomach as the eyes drew her in, made her sure they could belong to no one other than Chuck Bass. She glared at the eyes, and turned away, only to find that Carter Baizen was next to her.

"Pardon me, Miss...?" He began, smiling at her in an enchanting way. His eyes were a deep blue, she found.

"Waldorf. Miss Waldorf," she bestowed a smile upon him.

"Pardon me, Miss Waldorf, I did not mean to disturb you, but I was across the room, and your loveliness caught my eye. I could not resist coming over here to speak with you, and perhaps inquiring if you would care to dance?"

He was a flatterer, she could see that clearly, and if anyone else had tried to use that line on her, she would have destroyed their ego quickly. But_ Lord_ Baizen was quite a catch, and Blair did need to find a respectable husband.

So she accepted his invitation with a beaming smile, and he led her on to the ballroom floor.

He was an excellent dancer, she found out, his powerful steps whisking her around rather quickly. Almost too quickly, she had to admit.

Unfortunately, half way through the dance, Blair and Carter were interrupted.

"Excuse me," came a smooth voice that sent chills through Blair's body, and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "May I cut in?"

Bair wanted to look beseechingly at Carter, beg him to not let her be alone with that monster, but that would have been weak, and despicable, and Blair was not that type of girl at all. Instead, she drew herself up proudly, and as Carter let go of her and stepped away, she said coldly, "I do not wish to dance with you, Mr Bass."

She turned to look at him properly; he was dressed in a bright white suit, distinguishing him from all the other men in the room, who wore black. The shirt underneath the jacket, and the cummerbund he wore both matched the scarlet colour of her dress, much to her anger.

She looked into his eyes, refusing to flinch, and they were as cold as ever. There was no hint of warmth, only cruel amusement and cunning. For all the chill the eyes held, Blair felt strangely warm as she looked into them.

"Well, Miss Waldorf, It appears you have no choice," he said emotionlessly. "If you do not wish yo show all of society how rude you are."

Blair glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the room, quite a few of which were looking at the two of them with interest. Blair glared at Chuck. "Fine," she hissed, "but I loathe you."

Chucks arms fastened around her, one on her waist, and they began to dance. She soon realised that he was an excellent dancer, even better than Lord Baizen.

She began to feel peculiarly warm in his arms, and she began to relax, until he whispered in her ear, "you're looking particularly ravishing tonight, Miss Waldorf. Such a shame you rejected my offer, for you've deprived me of more chances to see you." The comment threw her slightly, but she responded quickly.

"I am also sad that I chose not to accept your offer, for it has deprived me of a chance to stab you whilst you are sleeping." She said coldly, and he chuckled.

"You portray the image of being so different, Miss Waldorf," he mused, "yet I know that you are just the same as any other simpering society girl underneath. But, speaking of underneath..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Mr Bass, you are truly the most heinous man I have ever had the misfortune to come across." She snapped, "And when I get my hotel back from you, you will be assured that I am nothing like those foolish girls who could not think for themselves if they tried. I will ruin you, Mr Bass. Have no fear. I will find out your fears, and I will use them. You would do well to stay away from me."

Blair wrenched herself away from him, and hurried from the room.

**So, I hope Blair isn't too OOC in this chapter. I realise that in some fics, Blair would not be the type to giggle alongside Serena, but in the show, she actually does on a few rare occasions. **

**Review, pretty please!**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	4. Weak Spot

**Story: **The Heiress

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: In the year 1901, after her mother's tragic death, Miss Blair Waldorf is set to inherit the Waldorf Astoria hotel, but a mysterious someone stands in her way. Blair struggles to fight her enemy, but will she end up falling for him?

Before Blair had walked very far, she was waylaid by Nathaniel, who smiled at her in what, she presumed, he thought was a charming way.

"Miss Waldorf, I've come to claim the dance you promised me," he said, and Blair couldn't help but curl her lip.

"Mr Archibald, I am not feeling my best," she replied, "would you, perhaps, prefer to dance with Miss Van Der Woodsen, who is much more lively and agile a dancer than I," she added, smiling politely, before walking quickly away from him.

Blair almost laughed when she spotted Serena actually dancing with Nate a while later, but the laughter died in her throat as she was approached by her social nemesis, Penelope Hayes.

"Miss Waldorf," the darker brunette sneered. "What a pleasure to see you."

"Miss Hayes, I can't say the same," Blair smile pleasantly, and Penelope glared at her.

"Honestly, _Blair,_" can't you keep your pettiness to yourself at an event like this? I noticed you dancing with Mr Bass earlier. I doubt he would be so eager to dance with you again if he knew you were so rude," she smiled, clearly thinking she had gained something over Blair, but the shorter girl scoffed.

"Why Penelope, once again you have proved that your nose is bigger than your brain. I had no desire to dance with Mr Bass, the man is a monster."

"Don't be coy, B, just stay away from Charles Bass, he's mine, OK?" She gave a taunting smirk and strode away in her fuchsia pink gown.

Blair rolled her eyes and turned to see what Serena was doing when she heard a chuckle, coming from behind her. She whirled to see Chuck, standing close enough to have heard the conversation with Penelope.

"Mr Bass, it is extremely rude to eavesdrop!" she said sharply.

"And Miss Hayes is right, it is rude not to contain such pettiness as a society event," he returned easily, studying her with his soulless eyes.

"Miss Hayes," said Blair through gritted teeth "has no right to be recommending anyone else on how to perform at a society function, especially as she had sexual relations with one of the wait staff at the Coates ball last week."

As soon as she spoke, Blair wished she could take back her words. Ladies were never supposed to speak of such relations, and to speak to them in public, to a gentleman who was practically a stranger, was the height of scandal.

Mr Bass however, gave her an amused look, then smirked and quirked an eyebrow, "how... Naughty... of her."

"Ugh," Blair said, disgusted. "If you'll excuse me," she curtsied slightly, and turned to go.

"Oh Miss Waldorf," he called, and she turned, her expression disdainful. "Don't listen to Miss Hayes, she had no idea what kind of woman I want," his lip curled in a sensual smirk, and that combined with the smoulder in his eyes, gave Blair a rush of heat.

"Well I will be taking Penelope's advice, thank you very much," she replied, "I plan to stay away from you, which should be both to her benefit, and mine."

Chuck was about to reply, his usually blank expression animated, his dark eyes amused, when a voice called out, "Charles, please stop harassing the young lady. I thought we talked about this."

Blair was shocked to see the colour drain from Chuck's face, and his expression became formal and closed up. They both turned to see an older man striding towards them. This man's face was cold, and held no warmth or affection as he approached Chuck. Blair instantly knew this was Bartholomew Bass, who owned half of Manhattan.

She realised that compared to his father, Chuck was not scary. Sure, Chuck's eyes held darkness, and were bleak. He even made her get Goosebumps when she looked at him. But looking at the older man who stood before her, Blair knew that Chuck was the kinder of the two men. She also knew that Chuck was probably going to turn out like this, if something didn't stop him. Blair wondered if anything, or anyone, would.

Bart glanced at Blair and gave her what she assumed was his attempt at a smile, and bowed slightly. "Miss Waldorf."

"Mr Bass," she bestowed her best public smile upon the older man.

He turned to Chuck, 'Son, I told you not to bother anyone with your conversation, you'll just end up offending them. Go and spend time with Nathaniel, as he seems to like your company." The older Bass walked away, leaving his son looking stiff.

"Well, well, Chuck Bass is frightened of his daddy," Blair shot Chuck a victorious smile, having found his weak spot.

"Well I'd say you have Mommy issues, but yours is dead," he said harshly, and she saw the darkness had returned to his eyes.

"Better watch out Chuck," she smiled viciously at him, "Now I know your weak point. Just makes me one step closer to defeating you," she jabbed his chest with her finger as she said each word.

"What are you going to do?" he snorted looking supremely unconcerned. "Tattle on me?" His face and voice were uncaring, but the anger in his eyes made Blair shiver with fear.

"Maybe," she smiled, "You'll see soon enough," she walked away, strutting with satisfaction.

Passing Serena, who was, oddly, still dancing with Nathaniel Archibald, Blair stepped out of the Archibald's doors, and let Daniel help her into the carriage. "Home, Humphrey," she sighed, "I have what I came for."

XXXXXX

That little smarmy smile of hers was enough to make anyone angry, Chuck thought as he sipped his scotch. The Archibald Ball was over, but the last few hours had been of no interest to Chuck. After Miss Waldorf had left he had been bored with all the company in the room, even acting surly towards Nathaniel.

Miss Waldorf was, no matter what he had said to her, unlike any other girl he had met. She dared to challenge him, force him to think before speaking, and actually matched his intelligence.

She made him angry, why could she not just let the hotel be his and stop fighting!

Of course, anger was an emotion Chuck rarely felt, except towards his father. Miss Waldorf seemed to bring out all the little felt emotions in him, and he didn't like it. He wanted her out of the way, so he could get on with the changes he would soon be making to _his_ hotel.

But the way she'd walked off with that little smirk, after threatening him, was almost unbearable. He needed to know what she was going to do.

Maybe it was an empty threat. Maybe she was just taunting him.

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted as Nathaniel entered the room, smiling slightly.

"Nathaniel," Chuck drawled, "have some scotch."

Making a face, the blonde declined. "No thanks, Chuck. That stuff turns my stomach."

"Suit yourself," Chuck purred, emptying the rest of the bottle in to his glass, before setting the now empty bottle back on the table. "So, progress report. Did you accomplish the mission?"

Nathaniel's expression turned slightly guilty. "Ah, that is, no. I'm sorry, man," he offered. "But she's a nasty little minx, Miss Waldorf. She refused to dance with me, after she said she would, and, I suspect, insulted me several times."

Chuck couldn't help but smirk at this. He was almost pleased that Miss Waldorf hadn't fallen for Nate's charm. Had she done that, her intelligence level would be reduced, in Chuck's eyes. No, it would take more than Nathaniel to deceive the brunette.

"That's alright Nate. Truth be told, I didn't expect it to work anyway." Chuck yawned, "so if you didn't turn your attentions on Miss Waldorf, then who's the lucky girl? There must be one, for I hardly saw you all night."

Nate's expression turned slightly dreamy, "her name is Serena. Oh what a beautiful name it is! Just like her. As lovely as a rose, she is." He sighed, and Chuck thought, amused, that his friend was rather a lovestruck fool.

"Lovely as a rose, eh?" He said, raising his eyebrow. "I saw no ladies at your ball worthy of that title."

That was a lie.

There was of course, Miss Waldorf. Blair.

She was honestly, the mist beautiful woman Chuck had ever laid eyes on. She was strong, and radiant, and her lips were ever so enticing.

But Chuck would not have called her something so boring as a rose. Blair deserved something much better. But if she was to be called a rose, then surely she was a red one, standing out, brilliantly, among fields of white.

"Yes," Nathaniel was still speaking. "All blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes I ever did see. Her dress was a yellow colour," he added.

Chuck recalled the girl, Blair had rushed over to her as soon as she had arrived, the two were obviously in confidence. An idea grew in his mind.

"Nathaniel," he asked casually, "of what intelligence would you consider this Serena?"

"Well, she seemed to like the same things as me," said Nate, confused by the question. "But she did not seem stupid nor was she on par with the intelligence you show, I suppose." He added thoughtfully.

"I see. Nathaniel, I would like you to court this girl," Chuck announced.

"I thought you wanted me to court Blair," Nate replied, even more confused.

"Now, Miss Van Der Woodsen will be our helper. You will court her, and through her, you will find out about Miss Waldorf!" Chuck smirked broadly, the plan was excellent.

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update, my computer crashed and it's been at the shop getting fixed. **

**Review, my wonderful readers.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	5. I intend to pursue you

**Story: **The Heiress

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: In the year 1901, after her mother's tragic death, Miss Blair Waldorf is set to inherit the Waldorf Astoria hotel, but a mysterious someone stands in her way. Blair struggles to fight her enemy, but will she end up falling for him?

"Oh, Blair!" Serena rushed in, without leaving her card or waiting for Dorota to announce her, looking extremely happy.

"What is it, Serena?" Blair looked up distractedly from a pile of newspaper cuttings.

"Blair, last night, why didn't you tell me Mr Archibald was so amazing!" Serena clasped her hands to her breast, with a huge smile on her face.

"Mr Archibald?" Blair snorted rudely, "He is just another minion of Chucks. He doesn't even seem to have half a brain, Serena. Surely you do not find him pleasing?"

Serena looked immensely put out at her friend's words. "He is so handsome, and dreadfully kind," she said smiling, "and I like him, no matter what you have to say on the subject," she sniffed.

"Kind? You forget that he tried to use me to get information for Chuck," Blair reminded her coldly.

"Oh tosh," Serena waved her hand carelessly, "I'm sure that was naught but your imagination, Blair. We all know you have a tendency to over think. He was probably just being nice, and you, as usual, took it the wrong way."

"Serena," Blair sat up angrily, "You will believe this man over me? When I have known you your whole life and been an excellent friend to you to boot?"

Serena's face assumed a guilty expression, "No, that is not what I am saying at all! Blair, don't be angry. At least, if Nathaniel likes me as I think he does, he won't bother you."

Blair paused to consider this, before sighing. "Well, Serena, I suppose if he makes you happy there is nothing I can say. But you do not have my approval."

Serena, realising that this was the best she was going to get out of her friend, accepted it. "What is that you are doing?"She inquired, peering over Blair's shoulder at the clippings.

"Researching Mr Bass," Blair said grimly. She was doing everything she could to find out everything about him. "Know thy enemy," she quoted with a wry smile.

"I see. Blair, you're awfully obsessed with this. Remember the old days when we used to have fun and shop and do things with the other girls? Now all you do is plot revenge," her friend pouted.

"Serena-" Blair began tiredly, when Dorota rushed into the room excitedly.

"Miss Blair! _Lord_ Baizen has left card! Will you receive?"

Blair and Serena stared at each other for a second, before Blair snapped at Dorota, "Clear this up at once, I cannot have Mr Baizen seeing this mess!"

"I'll just go," Serena said, clearly excited, "Make sure you come by tomorrow and tell me all about it!"

"I will!" Blair promised, before turning to the hallway mirror and smoothing her dress and hair and stepping into the room where the Waldorf's received their guests.

Lord Baizen was standing, and Blair took the chance to admire his impeccable posture and broad shoulders. Then he turned and smiled at her. His smile was charming, as it had been at the dance, and his teeth gleamed.

"Miss Waldorf," He kissed her hand and they sat opposite each other on the sofas, Dorota hovering in the corner, as a sort of chaperone.

"Lord Baizen, It is lovely to see you again," she smiled graciously at him.

"Yes, I was most regretful that I did not see you after our dance last night at the Vanderbilt's" he frowned.

"I had a headache and retired early," she apologised. "I meant to say goodbye to you at the end of our dance, but Mr Bass interrupted us."

"Ah yes, Mr Bass." Carter looked thoughtful. "What is your honest opinion of him, Miss Waldorf? You needn't lie to me; I don't mind what you say."

"To be very honest, My Lord, he frightens me." _And fascinates me._

Lord Baizen leaned back in his chair, "Yes, he gives off the strangest air. I am not sure whether he is indeed evil or just... misguided. I must say, with Bartholomew Bass as a father, and after what happened to his mother, it would be no wonder if Mr Bass was a little... disturbed."

Mrs Bass? Blair felt excitement growing. Lord Baizen would possibly serve her for many things, one of the most prominent being that he seemed to know a lot about Chuck's family.

"Mrs Bass?" she asked innocently.

"You had not heard? No, I suppose you would only have been a baby yourself or even yet to be born. Well, Evelyn Bass, Charles' mother, perished giving birth to him, and afterwards it was said, is father grew quite mad. Truth be told, Charles and I were playmates for a very short while when we were younger, when my father was here on business and had brought my mother and I along. Bartholomew seldom acknowledged Chuck, even then. Poor little boy," he finished.

Blair was surprised at Carter. He seemed thoughtful, and kind. Lair hadn't met anyone quite like him before. She liked him, she found, and he would make an excellent husband. The news about Chuck and his mother was very unsettling. If Bart had treated Chuck the way he had treated him at the Vanderbilt's last night since he was born, it was no wonder Chuck had turned out the way he had.

It was almost enough to make Blair pity Chuck. But she couldn't. Eleanor had been just as hard on her as Bartholomew had appeared to be on Chuck, and Blair hadn't turned into a soulless monster. No, she was not going to feel anything but hatred for Charles Bass.

"Yes, well if that is indeed the case, then it is no wonder Charles is as he is," she replied distantly.

"Have you had many encounters with him? I had heard a rumour that," he paused, "that you two were courting."

Penelope, no doubt, Blair thought icily. How dare she? "No, Lord Baizen, we are definitely not courting," she smiled coyly at him. "I have only met Mr Bass twice, the second last night, and the first..."

"The first?" Baizen prompted.

"Well, I went to visit him in his new hotel," Blair told him, irritated that her voice came out bitter.

"The Waldorf-Astoria. Ah, yes, I remember. Your mother's hotel. I was truly sorry to hear of her demise," he said.

"Thank you," she said demurely.

"Forgive me, if I am too forward," he said suddenly, "but you caught my eye last night, Miss Waldorf, and I intend to pursue you."

Blair was shocked at his words. She had dreamed all her life of a man saying such words to her, for they were very romantic, and Carter was a Lord. Her mother would have been immensely happy. But Blair's stomach did not erupt into butterflies, her heart did not beat faster, indeed she felt nothing. Of course, he wasn't forward at all, at least not compared with Chuck's whispered words.

But she would not think about Chuck, nor would she think about his eyes, or his voice, or his touch. All three made her shudder, and left her feeling warm and uncertain.

"Lord Baizen, I am not sure what to say," she murmured politely, trying to disguise the smile of triumph on her face. She, to put it in crude terms, had snagged a Lord.

"Say nothing, Miss Waldorf, for I am too forward. Shall we take a turn in the park, perhaps? Or we could ride in the carriage for a while? Your maid would be chaperone of course," he didn't acknowledge Dorota, and that sparked a moment of irritation in Blair, which she repressed.

"I would most enjoy that, My Lord."

XXXXXX

Chuck was taking his usual afternoon stroll in the park, trying to clear his head after his father had caught him sneaking into the maidservant's quarters, and given him a lecture. His plan to put Nathaniel to work on Serena seemed to be working well, for it was only the night after the ball and he was already calling on her. Chuck half expected to see them in the park.

But it wasn't his best friend and the blonde that he came upon, but Blair Waldorf and Lord Carter Baizen, walking slowly across the grass, Blair's maid walking a pace or so behind them.

Blair was smiling at something Carter was saying and Chuck felt a lurch of anger in his stomach. He had no idea why, but the sight of Miss Waldorf being touched, even slightly, by another man, repulsed him.

Miss Waldorf was beautiful, he thought for what had to be the tenth time at least. She was today dressed in a soft rose pink, with a hat with a matching ribbon placed on her head. Her brown curls were arranged in a chignon, and she looked radiant.

Knowing he couldn't not just walk past the two, he made his way towards them and had the satisfaction of seeing Blair's eyes narrow as she saw him.

"Baizen," he greeted lazily, ignoring Blair. "What a pleasure to see you." He held out his hand and the other man shook it warily, Chuck noted. He smirked. He liked people to fear him.

"You too, Bass,' Carter replied, and Chuck's eyes flashed as he noted his arm tightened momentarily on Blair's.

He was worried about her. He didn't trust her near Chuck. This made Chuck unspeakably angry. Carter had no right to be protecting Blair; they had met only the night before. Also, the fact that he wanted to protect her suggested that he was trying to continue seeing her, as the walk in the park itself suggested, annoyed him. Chuck didn't like this idea, and made a note to put a stop to it.

Stifling his anger, he turned to Blair. "Miss Waldorf," he smirked at her and eyed her figure, which looked stunning in the dress she wore.

She gave him a scandalised look, which amused him. She was so dreadfully pure, it just made him want to violate her. "Mr Bass," he took the opportunity to kiss her hand and even through the cloth of the glove it felt warm.

He saw something flicker in her eyes, but her expression remained intact, revealing another part of her. She, like him, hid her emotions from public view. She could only have learned to do this so well if she'd had the sort of parent he had. He wondered how Eleanor Waldorf had treated her daughter. In Chuck's eyes, this only made Blair more interesting.

"You look _divine_ today," he told her huskily, and she flushed, ever so faintly.

Baizen, it appeared, had had enough of Chuck's ogling the girl who he so obviously considered his, and cleared his throat. "We must be off, Bass; I have to return Blair to her home. Maybe I'll see you at the race tomorrow?" The other man's smile was slightly sarcastic, as it was well known that Chuck didn't attend such things. Instead of deigning to reply to Baizen, Chuck smirked down at Blair and said, "I'm ever so sorry, but I think i'll be busy. The hotel's grand new opening is in a few days."

Blair shot him a look of white rage, but said nothing.

**A/N OK, a couple of things.**

**I realise Carter may have seemed OOC, because the Carter we know (at least when dealing with Chuck and Blair as a couple) is not so nice. But I want to make Blair legitimately like Carter in this story, so I obviously had to make him slightly likeable.**

**I don't know if I got the whole parlour-chaperone-walk thing correct, so if I didn't, sorry to the 'historically correct stickers. **

**Other than that, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Reviews are always wanted.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	6. Triumph

**Story: **The Heiress

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: in the year 1901, after her mother's tragic death, Lady Blair Waldorf is set to inherit the Waldorf Astoria hotel, but a mysterious someone stands in her way. Blair struggles to fight her enemy, but will she end up falling for him?

"Miss Serena, a Mr Archibald has left his card," called Vanya, the Van Der Woodsen's butler called to her.

"I will see him," Serena said demurely, trying not to giggle with excitement. She smoothed her yellow dress and folded her hands neatly in her lap, awaiting the arrival of the dashingly handsome Mr Archibald.

Soon enough he walked in, and Serena was struck once again by his good looks and twinkly eyes. "Mr Archibald," she stood and curtseyed, and he bowed to her.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it. Serena felt a happy smile spread across her face. "Might I say you look lovely," he smiled. She blushed.

"You are too kind," she smiled back. They sat down opposite each other, with Vanya seated in the corner, chaperoning.

"I must confess I have looked forward to calling on you ever since the ball," he told her.

Serena's heart skipped a beat and she wanted to clap her hands in excitement. "I did hope that you would call," she smiled slightly at him. "It was most wonderful to meet you there."

"Indeed it was indeed a pleasant surprise. I was going to dance with your Miss Waldorf, who, I am afraid, seems to dislike me heartily, and instead I was granted a dance with you."

"Oh Miss Waldorf does not dislike you!" Serena protested, lying through her teeth. "She is just... difficult to get to know. She is really quite lovely," she told him.

"I shall take your word for it. Although I suppose I cannot blame her for being suspicious of me, as I am indeed a close friend of Chuck's, and Chuck is her sworn enemy." He shrugged. "Still, it is a shame."

Serena knew that Blair had been overreacting, Nate was perfectly lovely! And he clearly wished that he and Blair could have been friends. "It is indeed a shame," she agreed. "Although it also a shame that Mr Bass took her hotel, as he has ridden me of a friend!" she laughed ruefully, and Mr Archibald leaned forwards.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, she's always trying to look for ways to out-smart him, she spends all her time plotting revenge, it is the silliest thing!" Serena waved her hand in the air as if she thought it all preposterous, which she did. "The other day I visited her and she was bent over piles and piles of articles on the Bass family! How boring! But she never wants to go shopping or have fun anymore like she used to," Serena finished her speech and pouted prettily.

"That's a shame, but I am sure you have other friends?" Mr Archibald asked, reaching forwards and taking her gloved hand in his. Serena let out an inaudible gasp, it was quite improper for him to do such a thing! Feeling brave, she covered his hand in her own, and they shared a smile.

Serena then realised that Vanya was there, as he cleared his throat meaningfully. Most girls of Serena's class would have given their servant a talking to if they acted like that, but Serena loved Vanya like a father.

"I should be going," said Mr Archibald, standing up. It was clear he too, had forgotten about Vanya, and this made Serena even happier. "It was wonderful to see you, Miss Van Der Woodsen. I hope I might call again, soon?"

Serena's heart skipped and she nodded excitedly, "Indeed you may."

He smiled, kissed her hand, before donning his top hat and making his way out the door.

XXXXXX

Chuck smirked at the girl. She was gorgeous, he forced himself to think. But no. Her hair was the wrong shade of brown, her lips more blood than cherry red. And her manner... left much to be desired. He shrugged. She was a prostitute after all. He couldn't expect her to be anything like Blair.

Not that he wanted her to be like Blair. That would be obsessive.

He forced all thoughts of Blair out of his mind as she walked towards him, hips swinging, her dress hanging off her in the right spots. He reached up to her and brought her down onto his lap. She kissed his neck seductively, and he closed his eyes, letting his hands drift up and down her body.

Then suddenly – "Chuck!" He opened his eyes. Nathaniel was framed in the doorway.

"A little busy here, Nathaniel," he replied, as the girl kissed his earlobe, mewing like a kitten.

"I just wanted to tell you – I talked to Serena," Nate shrugged, and began to walk away.

Chuck, realising that he might have gotten something out of the ditzy blonde, winked at the girl and murmured, "I'll be right back," before hurrying off after his friend.

"How did you know I'd be here?" he asked his friend as they emerged into the sunlight in front of Chuck's club, Victrola.

Nate shrugged. "You're always here," he replied. "Anyway, I called on Miss Van Der Woodsen," here a slightly dreamy expression crossed his face.

"Yes?" Chuck prompted, straightening his tie.

"Oh! I didn't get much out of her yet, but she did say that Blair never spends any time with her anymore because she's always trying to figure out ways to get revenge on you. And that the other day she walked in on Blair and she had hundreds of newspaper articles on your family," Nate shrugged.

"Thank you Nathaniel," Chuck smirked. "Report if you find out anything else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," leaving his blonde friend, Chuck made his way back his waiting girl.

XXXXXX

Blair was dressed in a suitably demure dress, charcoal, with a high neckline. She had burls arranged into a bun, with a diamond clasp. She knocked firmly on the door, and it was opened a second later by a tall man who looked down his nose at her.

"Can I help you, Miss? He asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Mr Bass," she said, forcing herself to stay exactly where she was, and not run away like a frightened little girl.

"Your name?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Blair Waldorf."

He looked faintly surprised, and stopped looking down his nose, opening the door for her.

"Right this way Miss Waldorf."

Blair looked at the inside of the Bass' house, and felt even more frightened. It was gloomy and forbidding. The walls were a dark shade of gray, and the carpet was black. The lighting was barely there, so even though it was only noon, it felt like late evening. There were no windows, making the house feel like a prison. Blair shuddered. She would have hated to grow up here.

The butler knocked on a dark wooden door, and a stern voice said 'Enter', the butler told her to wait, before stepping inside. Blair could hear the low murmur o voices before the butler reappeared, and told her 'Mr Bass will see you."

Forcing a smile, she nodded to the butler and stepped inside the study.

It was almost as gloomy as the hallway. The walls were brown and the carpet again black. The only furnishing the room held was a large desk, stacked with many papers and books, and a bookcase. There was also a single chair next to the door, and the man sitting at the desk motioned for her to sit in it without looking up.

She sat silently, and for several minutes there was no noise in the room, and Mr Bass continued to write. Eventually he looked up, and studied her with his pale eyes that were devoid of any warmth.

"Miss Waldorf," he said finally. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help, Sir," she started, hearing the nervousness in her voice.

"My help?" he frowned, and seemed to look disapproving. "What could I possibly help you with Miss Waldorf, unless of course you need money." He gave her a questioning look, as if to ask if that was why she was there.

"No!" she said quickly. "I do not need any money, Mr Bass. I'm here... about my hotel."

His expression grew faintly interested, although she may have just been imagining it. "I think you might want to speak to my son about _your_ hotel, Miss Waldorf. I know nothing about it."

"No, actually Mr Bass, I need your help to... to get it back." There. She'd said it.

His expression was definitely interested now, and he raised a grey eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Look, Mr Bass, I realise that I'm being totally inappropriate, but I need my hotel back," she said, letting the desperation show in her voice. "And I will do anything, and I mean _anything_, to get it back. Please help me."

"Two questions," he said slowly. "Why do you need it so badly and why are you asking for my help?"

"Well, when my Mother died," she paused slightly, "when she died, the Waldorf Astoria was going to be mine, and I didn't want to sell it, or have my husband run it. It was going to be my responsibility. And also... my only livelihood. I would be able to run it so well, and I was prepared to give up the life I always wanted to run it. And then Mr Bass bought it, and I didn't even know." Her voice was firm, and strong, she let no emotion show. She didn't want Mr Bass to think her weak.

He was staring at her in an interested way. She hoped this was a good thing. "And," she continued, "I want your help; because I think that you're the only person who scares Chuck."

They sat in silence for a long time, with Mr Bass staring at Blair, his gaze unwavering. She met it, determined to prove that she was worthy of his assistance, and not a weak, silly society girl.

"Miss Waldorf, you surprise me," he said, "and I am not often surprised. I will help you get your hotel back, on the condition..." he pursed his lips, "on the condition that you run it better than my son."

Blair couldn't believe it; she had won over the great Bart Bass! She was so unbelievably happy, with Mr Bass on her side, Chuck could hardly beat her.

"But," Mr Bass continued, and Blair stared at him, "You will oust my son yourself. I will help you when it comes down to it, and I will show that you have my support, but you will have to do it yourself."

Blair knew that she wasn't going to change his mind, so she stood and curtseyed, saying, "thank you very much, Mr Bass, I am in your debt."

He nodded "Yes, Miss Waldorf, you are. Remember that."

**Review.**

**And since you all LOVE historical fics, check out my new story Judas.**


	7. PLEASE READ

**OK, guys.**

**I have important news. **

**I've just started year twelve (Senior Year) and I don't have time to be writing all my fics as well as the home-work and assignments I have to do.**

**OI have the time to write two stories, but not the amount I have going. One of these two is going to be my Draco and Hermione story. **

**So, I've created a Poll on my profile, and I'd like you all to vote as to which ONE GG story you think I should focus on. Please, please, PLEASE, vote.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


End file.
